


Ivan the Matchmaker

by Saikarp



Series: Cardtalia [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cardtalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: The Empress of Clubs has fallen in love with the Magi of Clubs. Her Emperor decides to help~
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Cardtalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ivan the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot. This is based off an rp au that I'm still messing with. This story is connected to Love of the Black Joker. Its the same timeline just a different time period. More will be explained in future stories but if anyone has any questions please comment them to me.

The Empress of Clubs is rarely nervous. She has helped ensure the peace many times. Not an easy task when the Emperor is in one of his moods. But this is by far the most nervous she has ever been since learning her fate. I hope this works. I am glad that Ivan is happy and wants to help but still… Lizbetta of Clubs finds herself sitting in a secret room next to Ivan’s private parlor.   
In the dark. Regretting everything that has led her to this moment yet excited for it all the same. It does not matter if he does not feel the same way. I must know! Thankfully, Ivan decided to play fair and arrive on time. “I’m so glad your back. Its been too long, Brother~ I haven’t seen you in ages!”  
“You saw me a few days ago.”  
“But that’s not the same. It was all business. Now we can eat together and catch up!” Lizbetta smiled. It has been a while since he’s been home. Poor Gilbert is rarely here. I hope the fields improve soon, if only so he can rest and enjoy himself again. The Magi of Clubs and Prince of Heart’s voice is both loud and strained. “That depends on the meal~ But yes, talking is nice. How have you been?”  
“Can’t complain and that’s all the politics I want to hear. The cooks made your favorites. Sit down!” The chairs barely made a sound, yet she could imagine everything perfectly. Ivan’s outdone himself. Gilbert will not be able to resist! She smiled to herself and nearly jumped out of her skin a few minutes later. “How’s Lizzie?”  
“Wonderful. She’s been a bit distracted lately but that’s normal for Queens!”   
“That sounds like a death sentence sir. I thought we’re not talking politics?”   
“We’re not. Tell me about your progress.”  
“Politics.”  
“Since when is revitalizing the land politics?”  
“Since some of your barons think they can order me to work on their land.”  
“Do I need to execute some of them?”  
“No. Your glorified slave handled it.”  
“I am killing someone. Give me the names.”  
“I told you I handled it, Ivan.”  
“Did you kill anyone?”  
“No, but I did beat a mage in a duel. Let’s change the subject?”  
“Very well. How’s your love life going?” She could hear Gilbert cough. Smug bastard is grinning! A moment went by before Gilbert could answer. “Why would you ask about that?!”  
“Why not? Its more fun than politics and I love seeing you get embarrassed~”  
“I can tell… and there’s nothing to tell.”  
“Oh, come now. Do not be mean. I promise not to judge.”  
“I don’t have a lover.”  
“But you want one.”  
“Of course.”  
“What are your preferences?”  
“What?!”  
“Do you like men or women? Hair color, size, and personality. If they are not children or animals”-  
“No! She’s a woman!” Lizzie almost squeaked at his shout. Ivan almost purred. “A woman~ What’s her name? Do I know her?”  
“Just drop it please. Nothing’s gonna happen.”  
“Why? You are handsome, royalty, and a Magi! What’s holding you back?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it!”  
“…I’m sorry, Brother. I just want you to be happy.”  
“I know and I want you to be happy too. Its-she is beyond me and I have my duty. She deserves the best and I cannot give it to her, so I am keeping my distance. She doesn’t even know me…” Lizzie stayed put while they finished their meal. “Gilbert, I have some advice for you.”  
“About?”  
“Your lady. I understand how you feel. But your being stubborn. Anyone would be more than happy to have you and you have plenty to give. Good people are hard to find you must not give up on her so easily. True love is a wonderful thing. Fight for it. Fight for her. Fight her if you have too but do not give up without speaking your heart. You owe it to yourself to try!” Gilbert laughed. “You’re not going to stop are you~”  
“Not until I win.”   
“Thank you, Brother.”  
“Your welcome. Your big brother is always here for you.”  
“That’s what scares me~’  
“Your fear is wise. Take the rest of the day off, Gilbert. You deserve it.”  
“Especially after hearing one of your speeches~ I’ll be in the garden.” Chairs were pushed back, and a door opened. Lizzie had to squint once Ivan opened the hidden door. “Great news he likes a woman who’s out of his league. That fits you, Lizzie!”  
She laughed and let him help her into the room. “It fits other women too. I’d hate to ruin our friendship if I’m wrong.”  
“You’ll ruin it if you don’t say anything. You will make yourselves miserable before long. Therefore, I command you to go to the gardens and confront your man~”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Right not madam. Don’t make me lock you two in a room!”  
“You can’t do that!”  
“I’m the Emperor of Clubs. I do as I please whenever I want!” And I sound like Father. Lizzie shook her head. “I’m glad I know you’re kidding, my Emperor~ I shall leave now.”  
“No, I really will lock you in a room with him. Have a nice day, my Empress~” Lizzie headed to the garden with Ivan’s laugh following. This is it. All I can do is ask. If he says no, then that is it. She spotted Gilbert and took a breath before approaching. “Welcome back, Gil. Did you just return?”  
He jumped and blushed with a bow. “Hello, my Empress…”

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day! I love making Ivan into a dick at times, but he does have the best intentions for these two~


End file.
